En primera
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Amigos. Sí, no es la palabra con la cual Doug describiría su relación con Mal. Por ahora, al menos.


**.**

**Disclaimer: **Descendents 2015 no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

**Aviso:** _"Este fic participa del Reto #5: "La suerte de las relaciones" del foro "Un Pequeño Rincón"_

**Nota: **¡Random, gente! Que me ha tocado _compañeros de colegio_. Seguro que hay OoC. Ubicado temporalmente en la primera película.

* * *

**En primera**

**...**

—¡Doug!

Doug gime internamente, se da media vuelta y se acomoda los lentes, su mirada conectándose con la verdosa de Mal. La chica de la Isla le sonríe – de esa forma que le espanta un poco –, mientras abraza sus libros y se acerca a él.

Doug no se siente como la presa de un imponente dragón, _para nada_.

—Mal —traga con fuerza—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No —Mal pestañea, sus hoyuelos más profundos en sus mejillas—. ¿Siempre debe suceder algo para que te hable?

Doug se lo piensa un momento, uno lo suficiente largo como para que Mal golpetee el piso con la suela de sus zapatos y haga una mueca, inconforme con su silencio. En su profundo tren de pensamientos, Doug hace un agregado mental al notar que Mal se parece a Eve cuando hace ese pestañeo agudo junto con ese _tintineo _con la nariz, y los hoyuelos. No olvidemos los hoyuelos.

—En realidad, sí —se acomoda una vez más los lentes—. Siempre.

Y, allí está la mirada mortífera y el _tintineo. _

De todas formas, Doug solo respira profundo, corrobora la hora que marca su reloj y espera un tanto ansioso que Mal le diga qué es lo que quiere de él, porque lo está retrasando para llegar a la práctica con la banda. Mal hace un gesto, aparentemente sorprendida, y sus ojos parecen brillar por un instante, capturando la atención del hijo de Tontín.

—Eso se debe a que eres el chico más brillante de Auradon —dice Mal.

Doug suspira.

—No estoy diciéndote dónde se esconde Jay con Chico, Mal.

¿Siendo sinceros? Doug se espera el rostro enojado de la chica de cabellos morados y el libro de hechizos abierto entre sus manos. En vez de eso, Mal tan solo le hace una mueca, con la nariz arrugada en su dirección y luego sonríe, de una manera nada intimidante.

—¿Y qué me dices de ayudarme con la teoría de las joyas? —pregunta Mal al hacer un gesto, moviendo una de sus manos, como si el tema le pareciera ridículo—. Eve dice que eres un buen compañero de estudio.

Doug se acomoda una vez más los lentes, y sonríe con las mejillas con poco calientes. No, no tiene nada que ver con que Mal ha mencionado a Eve, o que ha dicho que Eve habla de él, para nada; tiene que ver con que lo están halagando, ¿y quién no es feliz con un halago? Y, de todas formas, Eve es su amiga, a diferencia del resto de los chicos de la Isla, con quienes se lleva bien pero no ha llegado a algo más que compañeros de academia, y, ¿ya ha dicho que sus mejillas calientes no tienen que ver con Eve?

—¿Entonces? —dice Mal con un tono divertido.

—¿Qué? —Mal arquea una ceja, Doug toce—. Sí, claro, puedo ayudarte.

Doug piensa por un momento, mientras camina junto con Mal hacia la biblioteca, cómo serían de ser amigos. Es algo que le provoca demasiada curiosidad, y probablemente, Eve tenga cierta culpa en ello.

—Y de paso —dice de repente Mal—, quizás, me digas qué es lo que te gustó primero de Eve.

—Uh —Doug se queda rígido—. No estamos hablando de eso.

Mientras Mal se ríe, Doug piensa que ambos están perfectamente con la relación de compañerismo que tienen, y que el ser amigos lo dejará para más adelante. Por ahora, su relación ya parece lo suficiente _peligrosa._

* * *

**.**

_Yo sé que debe haber más de algún error de dedo por allí, lo siento en los huesos._

_¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo ahorita estoy en una casi crisis porque no sé si esto está bien; estos son los momentos en que necesito que alguien me diga que está bien y cumplí con la consigna, porque cuando me hablan de este tipo de relaciones, no sé cómo representarlas al escribir. No las comprendo en general. _

_¡En fin! Pase por unos tres fandoms hasta que pensé en Doug, y que no me conozco la relación de Doug con Mal, o Jay, o Carlos por cómo lo muestra en las películas (quizás en los libros se deje ver mejor, qué se yo). Y, sí, me imagino que su relación de no ser amigos sería una cosa así, déjenme. ¡Lo que me quieran tirar, que sea de a buenas! Chaito, y suerte a todas._


End file.
